Twitter Crush
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: The title says it all...


**Author's Note: This is my brand new Caya one-shot and I came up with it while being on twitter…and talking to this guy I really like…**

**Anyway, enjoy this cute little one-shot. This is in first person, but towards the ending it will get to third person.**

**I also haven't written in first person in a LONG time! So this is possibly the last time I'll ever write in first person. Third person is better for me.**

I'm new to Twitter and I barely know anything about this website. It looks rather boring in my eyes. All you do on there is tweet something that's on your mind and RT (Retweet) other people's tweets.

How is that supposed to be fun?

My best friends Tristan and Tori have been chatting about how _fun_ this website is nonstop. They even forced me to get a twitter.

I sighed slightly, staring at my Display Picture. _An egg. _Seriously? Twitter, you're so overrated.

I pressed the start button with my mouse and browsed through my pictures. When I came across a decent-looking picture of me. I set it as my Display Picture on twitter.

_Better._

I noticed I received about 30 interactions. 30 people followed me and I barely know half of these people.

My mom told me that I am not supposed to talk to strangers. And that's what these people are. They're _strangers. _Some looked familiar…and some didn't.

I recognized Tristan and Tori immediately when I came across their names in my interactions. The others were people I knew and didn't know.

_This website is complicated. _ I thought, trying to figure out where to type my first tweet.

How humiliating. I didn't have any idea where I'm supposed to type my first tweet. This was supposed to be the easiest part of the whole website, according to Tristan and Tori.

I groaned with annoyance, my eyes wandering all over the laptop screen. When I found the place to tweet, I sighed with relief. _Thank God._

My fingers were pressed against the keyboard. As moments passed, I began typing.

_**New to twitter. (: I wonder how I talk to people on this thing…**_

My tweet appeared in my timeline and I smiled in satisfaction. Just then, I received one interaction. Tristan. He tweeted me.

_** MayaMatlin: Seriously? Even I knew how to talk to someone when I first made twitter! O:**_

I rolled my eyes, typing in a quick pace as I sent my response to him, now finding out how to reply to a person.

_** TristanMilligan: Oh hush! I'm not an online person. :p**_

xxx

One year passed and I knew twitter by hard. I had 3,863 followers and I was only following 32 people. I don't know why so many have been following me lately…

My tweets aren't entertaining.

Sighing, I pressed onto my mentions button and discovered I received a new follower. The name read Campbell Saunders and the username read _campbellplays. _His Display Picture was of him wearing a green shirt with his arms crossed. His hair was Justin Bieber-like and his face was undeniably cute. I blushed lightly and discovered I received a mention from Tori. We've been chatting on twitter for 5 hours already and it's already 4 am in the morning.

_** MayaMatlin: I only left the park because Zig was being annoying. :P**_

_** ToriSantamaria: You can't just leave your boyfriend at the park! That's rude! O:**_

_** MayaMatlin: He'll get over it! Besides, the park is fun. (:**_

_** ToriSantamaria: Oh, whatever! xD**_

I sighed. We continued to chat for a few more minutes until she had to sign off. I told her goodnight and discovered my timeline went dead. The tweets read _"25 minutes ago." "23 minutes ago." "20 minutes ago." _And that's all.

Sigh. Tweeting something this late at night wouldn't be so bad right? It was only 4 in the morning. I took time to think of something to post. As moments passed, I typed what came across my mind. And it's been on my mind for a while now.

_**Sometimes it's better to have an online life because…it's like a hideout from the real world where nobody can hurt you.**_

That's exactly how I felt. I feel scared in the real world, not knowing what to expect next. And while I'm on the online world, everything is different…

I rubbed my tired eyes, discovering a _1 new tweet _on my timeline. I pressed the button calling for me and was left in shock. The person who tweeted was that Campbell guy…he tweeted me…

I didn't even remember clicking the follow button.

_** MayaMatlin: Real life. Online Life. They're both the same…you can get hurt in both worlds.**_

As I read this tweet, I felt something uneasy in my chest. He was telling the truth. You _can _get hurt in both worlds…there's no such thing as a place where you cannot get hurt.

I was hesitant to reply back, but I did anyway.

_** campbellplays: You have a point there, Mystery Boy.**_

_** MayaMatlin: Thanks. (: You know, you're really pretty.**_

A blush came across my cheeks at this one tweet. It was just a compliment he gave me…nothing else.

_** campbellplays: Thanks…I guess…**_

Typing periods were just dumb. So dumb and awkward when you see them right after a word you read…it just ruins the moment.

_** MayaMatlin: You're a Musician? (saw your bio) that's cool, I'm an Athlete. :p**_

I just scoffed. So he scrolled through my page and read my bio. I clickedon my homepage, reading my bio out loud to myself. "I never leave home without my cello, which is kinda annoying 'cause it takes up a lot of space! Just kidding! Love of music and admirer of Yo-yo Ma."

How ridiculous.

_** campbellplays: Is that supposed to impress me?**_

With that, I clicked onto his profile, discovering his bio. "Hockey. You keep shooting. You hope it goes in, and you smile – Teemu Selanne."

So he's a hockey jock…

_** MayaMatlin: Not really. Just trying to start a conversation with someone…you don't like hockey?**_

_** campbellplays: I hate hockey.**_

This, of course, was true. I never liked hockey in my life.

_** MayaMatlin: Why?**_

_** campbellplays: I got hit with a puck once on my small sized boob and it hurt like hell. -_-**_

_** MayaMatlin: LOL xD I'm sorry that happened to you! I can see why you don't like hockey now.**_

If only he knew how it felt to get hit with a puck in the boob. Oh trust me, it isn't pretty.

_** campbellplays: Meh.. -_-**_

I was irritated at the thought he typed in "lol" in caps with a laughing emoticon beside it.

_** MayaMatlin: Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills. (;**_

I began laughing hysterically suddenly when I read that. He used a quote from Finding Nemo! I believe it was from Dory.

Wow, Mystery Boy, you are perfect.

xxx

Campbell and I have been chatting on twitter for months. I'm starting to develop these strange feelings for him and I don't even know him in person.

He has a sense of humor, which is one thing I like in a guy.

He knows how to make a person happy.

He's insanely attractive and a good person.

What bothers me the most is that…he even pulled my attention. My heart races every time he gives me compliments. It makes me wonder if he feels the same way as I do. But you know what's worse? When you like someone over the internet and know you can't be with them…

I like him too much that it hurts to know I can't be with him…even if he felt the same way for me.

He lives in Toronto, Canada and I live all the way in New York City. How can we possibly go out with each other? I bet he has his eyes on some other girl and not me…we're both different from each other and I'm sure he wants someone who has the same interests as him.

I love music…music is my thing.

He loves hockey…hockey is his thing.

How does two different things combined together work out?

I crashed onto my bed, sighing from underneath my breath. I promised Campbell I would webcam with him at 9:00 and that would be my first time webcaming with him.

Oh boy…

Momentarily, I grabbed my laptop, signing onto twitter.

When I looked at the time in the bottom screen, I gulped nervously. It was exactly 8:58. Oh boy.

He would be video calling me on oovoo in two minutes! I was nervous. Of course I was nervous!

My breathing became uneasy when I signed onto my oovoo, noticing he was online.

Am I ready to webcam with him?

"yes." A voice whispered through my mind.

No.

My heart dropped when I saw his picture come up on my screen. He was calling me.

Do I pick up?

No, I shouldn't. But this is my twitter crush we're talking about here.

_Come on, get it together Maya, you can do this. _I closed my eyes nervously.

I inhaled and exhaled as my eyes fluttered back open. When I pressed the answer button, I froze in fear of what to expect. It was like I was frozen in ice and was unable to move. That's exactly how I felt. That's exactly how _nervous _I felt.

When I saw Campbell on my screen, he had headphones over his ears, and he was smiling at me.

"Hey Maya," He said with a smile.

His voice. Oh. My. God. His voice!

"Hey…Cam…" I said shyly, smiling at him. I was trying my best not to make things awkward.

How can I not make things awkward? I was webcaming with my twitter crush for fuck sakes!

Please excuse my colorful language. That was uncalled for.

"Wow, you're even prettier on webcam." He confessed. He sounded impressed, or flattered by how pretty I looked on webcam…for him…

Of course, he didn't know I made myself look prettier for him, but I didn't wanna look like a bum webcaming with him.

I was only wearing a light blue dress with light blue make up for eye shadow…I even had on a light pink lip gloss.

"Thank you…" I say, "You look handsome Cam."

He smiled in response. I glanced at the background. I'm guessing he was in his room (obviously) lying down on his bed (of course).

"So, you said you like music. Why don't you sing for me?"

My eyes widened when I heard him ask me this absurd question.

He wants me to…sing? El oh el, no.

"I…kinda suck at singing…" I whispered.

Well, at least I wasn't lying.

"I doubt that." He said. "Come on Maya, sing for me." He said.

But why does he want me to sing? Shouldn't he know that I'm nervous to sing in front of anybody? I guess not.

"But…I'm sort of the shy person to…sing in front of anyone." I breathed.

He stared at me for a while then finally decided to say something. "Well it's time for you to come out of your shell."

I sighed in defeat. "Fineee." I whine. "But what song do you want me to sing?"

"Any song, I don't mind." He said, his eyes becoming steady. I looked down at my hands, thinking of what song I should sing.

When I finally figured out which song I will be singing, my eyes fluttered back open. My attention was brought to his. "Promise me you will not laugh?"

"I promise." He said. My heart began beating repulsively.

As I closed my eyes, a breath of air escaped my lips. Here goes nothing…

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place."_

I was nervous…I couldn't even feel my heart. When I saw his facial expression, he looked speechless.

"_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy. Vanished when I saw your face."_

My voice was soft and low…enough for him to listen to.

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…"_

I hope he doesn't think it was a terrible idea of singing this song to him…

"_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?' across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me…"_

I listened to myself, and I honestly didn't sound that bad…I think…

"_The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy…"_

I was nervous at first, but as I slowly got into the song, I wasn't so nervous anymore…

"_And it was enchanting to meet you…All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…"_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you know I was enchanted to meet you…"_

As I stopped singing, it was silent for a moment. When I looked back at Campbell on the screen, he looked highly impressed. This made me blush. I just sang to my twitter crush!

This isn't real.

"Wow…" I heard him say. "You sound so much better than Taylor Swift." He admitted.

How cheesy. I do not.

"That's impossible," I laughed, a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Well you are a talented singer." He confessed. "I want to meet you in person Maya."

This caught my attention.

"…really?" I said lowly, almost nervously.

"Yeah," He said, continuing. "Can I…tell you something?"

My eyebrows perked up at this. What exactly did he want to tell me?

"Sure," I nod.

"I sort of have a twitter crush on you." He admitted. "You're not like other girls. You actually care about _me _and not because I play hockey. That's what I like about you…you're different."

He…likes me…

"Cam…I—"

"I know we can't be together, I know…but Maya, I like you too much and it's killing me to know that I can't have you…" He whispered.

He feels the same way as I do…

He actually wants to be with me! But we can't be together…

Or maybe we can…if…

"I feel the same way…" I breathed lowly. "I do want to be with you…I…"

"How about…when we first meet…we can try and make us work?" Campbell suggested.

But how can we meet? How does he know we _will _meet?

That's impossible…

"How do you know we will meet eventually?" I questioned with real curiosity.

"You'll see…" He said.

xxx

He. Wasn't. Kidding.

I'm meeting Campbell Saunders today! Right here…in the gazebo at this beautiful park.

My heart was racing and I felt like I was about to faint. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and met my gaze with his.

I swore I just forgot how to breathe.

He really showed up…to meet me…

"Hey beautiful," He greeted as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight and warming hug.

The cologne he was wearing crashed onto my face as I inhaled his scent. He smelled so good that it was driving me completely insane. I glanced up at his brown orbs, my breathing becoming uneasy.

I felt so nervous and happy at the same time.

"You really came…" I whispered, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Why was I starting to cry…?

It was just really unbelievable, I didn't think he would actually show up just to see…me.

"All for you," He said as he placed his palm against my cheek, brushing it with his soft fingers.

I was speechless for words; I didn't even know what to say. It's been months and we finally meet each other in person…right here…right now…

My eyes couldn't leave his own, as if it was glued onto his. A smile soon plastered upon his face and I smiled back at him in response.

It was like we both were speechless for words and we didn't know what else to say.

When I took notice of him leaning in, my heart skipped a beat. His lips were coming closer to mines in seconds that I felt his hot breath over my own. My eyes fluttered close as I waited for the real thing. When I felt his lips brush mines, he slowly moved his lips over my own smoothly. I moved my lips over his in response to the movement of his lips. We were kissing…

_This isn't real… _a voice whispered in my mind.

This was obviously realistic, but it felt more like a dream, as if this was all my imagination. As if I'm imagining things and this kind of stuff just doesn't exist…

When my eyes opened, I was hoping to see Campbell, but instead I saw the ceiling to my room. _So that was really a dream…my imagination… _

I frowned in disappointment. It was too good to be true anyway.

Fresh tears were colliding down my cheeks and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Why can't Campbell and I finally meet? He told me we will, but he's fifteen and I'm fourteen for fuck sakes!

Again, please excuse my colorful language.

There's no time soon we will ever meet each other…which sucks.

But you know what's worse? Liking someone so much over the internet that you want them for yourself…and you know you can't have them…

I sat up on my bed, wiping the fresh tears that were streaming down my eyes. I grabbed my laptop and placed it on my lap, turning it on. As moments passed, I logged onto oovoo and noticed he was online.

Should I call him?

A sigh escaped my lips. I really need to let him know that this is really bothering me. It's now or never.

I began video calling him and waited for him to answer. My face was probably bloodshot red and I could care less for all I care. I didn't even look nice to be webcaming with him, but then again, I could care less.

"Maya?" My eyes perked up when I heard his voice. I glanced at him and just stared at him intensely. I couldn't bring a smile on my face even if I wanted to.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned of course.

"What's wrong?" I growled. "I can't be with you, _that's_ what's wrong." I said venomously as tears began to pour from my eyes. I saw nothing but a blur of him. "You really think you and I are going to meet each other? You live all the way in New York and I live all the way in Canada!" I cried.

"Maya—"

"I'm miles from where you are…" I croaked, glancing down at the keyboard as more tears began to burn at my flesh. "I sometimes…lay down on the…cold ground and I…pray…" I whispered, glancing back up to stare at him through the screen. "I pray that something picks me up and…sets me down in your warm arms…"

He stared at me for a while as silence overwhelmed us. I opened my mouth to say something else until he finally decided to break the silence.

"How about together we'll make a promise?" Campbell wondered. "We promise each other that we can make it through and we'll be together…one day…"

"How are you so sure…?" I questioned, wiping the tears that were blurring my vision.

"Promise me," He demanded.

I stared at him for a moment, breathing afterwards. "I promise."

_**A few hours later . . .**_

Maya was safe and sound in her sleep, still webcaming with Campbell. She wasn't exactly asleep, but she was tired and her eyes were closed. She was lying down with a blanket covering her small body as the laptop was set to the side from her. Campbell was staring at this angel through webcam, admiring her beauty. She was flawless in his eyes and he couldn't deny that.

"Maya…?" He finally said, breaking the silence.

It was silent for a moment before a brief "hmm?" left Maya's lips.

"If we weren't far away from each other…would we be together? Right at this exact moment?" He said lowly.

"I guess…" She murmured sleepily.

"Maya?" He said again in a low tone.

"Yes…Cam?" She murmured once more, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Can I keep you…?" He whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened as she stared back at him through the screen. Silence overwhelmed them once more when Maya didn't say anything. She just stared at him, that question ringing in her ears. "…you already know the answer." She whispered, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes fluttered closed once more. "yes," She said.

**Author's Note: So how did you guys like this? :D **

**I decided to end it off like that because like…well…just cuz. I will be continuing with writing more Caya stories, but as of right now, I'm writing a few one-shots. I'm working on a Spider-Man style fanfic for them, so I suggest you guys keep your heads up! ;D**

**The songs I used in this one-shot are Enchanted by Taylor Swift / Set the fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol (I didn't exactly use this one, but if you listen to the lyrics, I made Maya say the chorus, but she didn't sing it. ;D)**

**Anyyyywayyy, I enjoyed writing this so much! thanks for reading and please leave me reviews. (:**


End file.
